Life game
by Rin-katsumi
Summary: Summary. Aku mencari akan kebenaran untuk mencari dan melindungi dirimu,tapi diriku mengatakan aku tak akan pernah menemukannya,apakah kematian kalian semua selama ini dapat membuatku sadar dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat kurindukan?dan akankah aku bisa melupakan permainan hidup yang menyebabkan banyak darah?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Rin-katsumi

Genre: romance

Pairing:sasusaku

Rated: T for teen

Warning:abal,jelek,thypo,OOC,OC dll.

Naruto's still masashi kishimoto's

- -Chapter I-greetings.- Aku sakura shuu,tinggi 175,berat 60kg,umur 18 tahun,rambut pink seperti sakur yang bermekaran, mata hijau emerald. begitu kata mereka jika aku meminta mendeskripsikan ciri fisikku. Aku adalah anggota dari tim tsuki yang berjumlah sepuluh orang. tiga dari mereka mati karena terbunuh oleh ratu ke tiga,sejak saat itu kami kabur dari wilayah kekuasaanya dan mulai membunuh orang kerajaan satu per satu ini bukan kemauanku tapi,aku melakukan ini sejak aku berumur 13 tahun dengan terpaksa,ada lima rahasia yang tak bisa kukatakan dan tak akan pernah. Satu,semua misi kujalankan dengan baik kecuali soal bunuh-membunuh keluarga katsumi,Dua,margaku yang sebenarnya bukan shuu tapi haruno,tiga,sebenarnya aku orang kerajaan juga,empat,seharusnya mengambil tahta ke-23 para ratu cepat mengakhiri tahtanya dengan paksa,dibunuh jadi makin cepat waktuku untuk mengambil tahta dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi,Lima,aku tidak membunuh ratu dan raja yang mendapatkan tahta ke-21-ibuku dan ayahku,dan 22-kakakku. kami tidak membunuh anak anak kerajaan dan keluarganya hanya ratunya. tapi,sejak shimai bertahta semua keluarga kerajaan dibunuh,karena kakak membunuh tiga orang dari tim kami lagi,lalu menghilang. kami-kecuali aku menjadi geram akan perbuatan ratu megami haruno-shimai tersayang. kebetulan aku yang mendapat tugas atau misi untuk membunuh shimai yang sangat kurindukan. aku memakai topeng agar ia tidak mengenaliku,kubiarkan dia kabur dengan pura pura kalah darinya. Shimai mempunyai kemampuan bertarung yang sangat bagus untuk seorang ratu dan perempuan tapi,aku memiliki kemampuan bertarung lebih diatas kakak mereka bilang aku bisa mengalahkan beberapa laki laki,aku harus berterimakasih kepada ayahku yang mengajariku,tapi aku tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang ataupun selamanya,dia tak akan datang saat kupanggil,karena ia bersama tuhan sekarang. Note: shimai-kakak perempuan.

-TBC

Copyright-Rin-katsumi

arigato~udah mau baca fanfic ini,jelek? Maaf ya...review dong tapi janga flame ya...fanfic ini fanfic pertamaku,jadi ancur oh ya, thanks buat temen2 aku ya,,,buat zia,fina,ines,syifa,zara,putri,khansa,and rahma you're the best! Sekali lagi maaf kalo ada yang kurang berkenan~~ sekian dari saya,Rin-katsumi ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Author:Rin-katsumi

Genre:romance

Rated:T for teen

Warning:gaje,abal,thypo,OOC,OC dll

Naruto's still masashi kishimoto's

-Chapter II-mission.- Sekarang tinggal tersisa 3 orang yang bertahan di tim tsuki,aku,sasuke uchiha-pacarku,dan uzumaki karin-ketua tim. misi kami minggu ini adalah pergi ke bagian wilayah ratu untuk mencari informansi,tapi shimai sudah tidak ada siapa yang menjadi ratu?mungkin saudaraku?aku tidak tahu. Pandanganku meluas lalu menangkap bayangan sasuke yang diatas pohon,tersenyum padaku lalu mendekat "sakura?"Sapa sasuke ramah. itulah yang kusuka darinya,dia terlihat keren dengan tampang cueknya,tapi sebetulnya ia peduli padaku. "Sasuke,sudah dapat laporan mengenai misi dari karin?"Tanyaku "Belum."Oh,ayolah tidak semua orang sempurna. dan kekurangan sasuke adalah ia jarang bicara dan kata katanya selalu singkat. tapi kadang berkesan untukku."Sasuke,siapa yang mendapat misi kali ini?"Kataku "semua anggota.." "Sakura,sasuke ayo berangkat!"perintah karin "Ah,ya..."Kamipun berangkat. sudah sekitar dua tahun lebih tidak melihat kedaan istana."Berpencar"perintah karin."Baik"kata sasuke dengan manisnya-aduh,sakura,kita sedang dalam misi!pikirku dalam hati. Lalu,sasuke pergi kearah dusun,sementara aku ke sekitar istana dan karin pergi kearah pusat,istana. Kupikir aku akan melihat shimai* sekali lagi akan kuucapkan maaf kepadanya,sebelum itu aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini dan memaksakan diri sekali lagi untuk melukai keluargaku dengan paksa... Saat menuju wilayah yang diperintah aku melihat pemakaman keluarga haruno-margaku yang asli. aku langsung pergi ketempat ibu. lalu kulihat. disampingnya terlihat bunga seperti pohon dan kertas diikat seperti permohonan tanabata. kubuka satu per satu. aku benar benar terkejut dengan isinya "...untuk kedua putriku tersayang,ibu ingin mengatakan jika ibu tidak disana ibu selalu menyayangimu..."Mataku terbelalak ingin kupukul diriku sendiri karena telah bergabung dengan tim yang membunuhnya,ingin kubunuh diriku tepat di makam keluarga tapi,aku ingat misi kami,membunuh keluarga kerajaan-keluargaku,paling tidak aku bisa menyelamatkan keluargaku dulu baru aku bisa mati dengan tenang. aku berlari secepat mungkin ke istana untuk menyelamatkan keluargaku yang tersisa. Pandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah, karin menusuk dada suzuki-saudaraku lalu mengambil mahkotanya dan memakainya."UZUMAKI KARIN ,APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"Aku terpekik kaget "fufufufu,ayo sakura,bunuh mereka semua dan biarkan aku jadi ratumu!"Teriaknya "karin,apa maksudnya?!" "Tidakkah ku mengerti sakura?! Aku menyukai sasuke sejak dulu,dan kau menghalangiku ia manis dan keren tak cocok denganmu sakura sialan!..."Dahiku mengerut "Aku tahu kau dari keluarga kerajaan benar,kan?!akan kubunuh semua keluargamu..."Katanya sambil menjilat darah yang ada di kunainya "..dan termasuk kau !..INI AKIBATNYA KARENA MENGHALANGI UZUMAKI KARIN!"Ia melemparkan kunai penuh darah keluargaku kearahku. Tuhan, aku tak sempat menghindar,bruk! Aku jatuh karena didorong dengan kuat oleh seseorang. ingin kulihat siapa yang menggantikanku terkena kunai. Aku berdoa dalam hati agar ia bukan orng yang kematiannya akan kusesali saat ini,sesaat mataku tidak percaya,kupukul diriku "S...Sasuke?tidak mungkin sasuke!" Kematiannya tak akan kusesali sekarang tapi seumur hidupku. Sasuke yang selalu membuatku mencintainya sekarang menyelamatkanku dari kematian yang membuat dirinya terbunuh.

Shimai: kakak perempuan

-TBC

Copyright-Rin-katsumi

Haaiiii~ketemu lagi,sama aku..Rin katsumi,disini sakuranya sifatnya beda ya? Gomene...gomene...sekian dari saya,rin katsumi,author pemula yang masih belajar dan menciptakan ff abal ^^~


	3. Chapter 3

Author:Rin-katsumi

Genre: romance

Rated: T for teen

Pairing: sasusaku

Warning: gaje,abal,thypo,OOC,OC,dll.

Naruto's still masashi kishimoto's

-Chapter IV-Shimai and sasuke.- "Ahahahaha sekarang sasuke-mu mati haruno! apa lagi yang kau punya ?! aku punya urusan di tempat lain mungkin tempat shimaimu berada!" Rasanya ingin kusingkirkan karin sialan itu dari hidup kami-aku,keluargaku dan sasuke tapi kurasa sasuke tak lama lagi hidup mungkin ia juga berpikir begitu."S..sa..ku..sakura.. maafkan aku telah membunuh...keluargamu...aku mencintaimu"Katanya terengah engah "tidak,maafkan aku sasuke akan kubunuh..karin!"Tapi kurasa tuhan mengambil nyawa sasuke terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mengakhiri kata-kataku. kukejar karin,tuhan...tolong jangan ambil shimai,ia satu satunya orang yang kumiliki sekarang. Aku melihat karin ingin menancapkan kunainya ke shimai dari belakang,emosiku memuncak melihat pemandangan ini"CUKUP KARIN!" Aku melemparkan kunaiku kearahnya "uhuk! S...sakura apa apaan ka-?!" Sebelum selesai berbicara,tubuhnya jatuh terkulai lemas menuju ke tanah. kulihat mata shimai yang penuh dengan penderitaan yang seperti akan dilepaskan"sakura,seluruh hidupku kuhabiskaan untuk mencari dirimu..."Katanya sambil menangis "shi..shimai..maafkan aku..aku membunuh ibu,semua.."Tangisku. ia membisu "aku tahu aku tidak bisa dimaafkan shimai..."Lanjutku. "Kurasa semua sudah memaafkanmu karena kau sudah sadar,mereka melakukan apapun untukmu,aku juga begitu sakura..."Pengakuan itu membuatku lebih merasa bersalaah akan kematian keluargaku dan sasuke..tunggu sasuke! "Shimai,sasuke!" Aku berlari,dan berlari berharap tuhan memberikan kesempatan kedua untuknya agar bisa menetap disini bersamaku sampai mati nanti."sasuke!" Aku menggebrak pintu istana shimai mengikuiku. Sasuke diam seperti membeku saat kudekati sosok yang selama ini kusayangi dan sekarang kusesali karena kematiannya-yang seharusnya menjadi kematiannku. aku menangis sekeras kerasnya. Seluruh ruangan bergema saat aku berteriak "SASUKE!BANGUN SASUKE!sial!" "Sakura,apapun kejadiannya dia tak akan kembali,dia tak akan kembali.." "..dan dia tak akan pergi seperti ibu,dan yang lainnya,mereka akan tetap di ingatanmu dan hatimu sakura,mereka membiarkan diri mereka terbunuh agar dirimu dapat sampai disini..jadi mereka mati dengan bangga jika kau dapat melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang tanpa beban akan kematian mereka.."Kata shimai. Aku mulai membuka mataku,aku sadar akan ucapan shimai tadi lalu aku mengecup bibir sasuke untuk pertama kalinya di saat akhir. "shimai,jangan pergi...maafkan aku..."Kataku menangis. Ia hanya tersenyum,senyum dari seseorang yang selama ini kucari. sekarang,shimai satu satunya orang yang kumiliki setelah kekasih hatiku,sasuke pergi kesisi tuhan...

-TBC

Copyright Rin-katsumi

Maaf kl jlk yaa~~ tadinya rin mau buat 8 chapter,tapi karena pendek rin satuin,oh ya rin rencana ganti pen name jadi misa katsumi,tapi kayaknya gak jadi aaahhh~ rin bingung kalo mau review silahkan supaya fanfic rin jadi lebih bagus,tapi jangan flame yaa,,,^^~ adoooh maaf banget sekali lagi kalau ff ini kurang memuaskan,,,sekian dari Rin-katsumi,thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Author:rin katsumi

Genre: romance

Rated:T for teen

Warning:gaje,abal,thypo,OOC,OC dll

Naruto's still masashi kishimoto's-

-Chapter VI-Letter for sasuke- Empat tahun kemudian aku dan shimai tinggal di istana dan aku,sebagai ratu ke-23 yang pernah di pertanyakan. kamarku luas dan menghadap ke danau yang cantik dengan pohon sakura dibelakangnya membuatku mengingat tentang sasuke setiap kali aku duduk diatas pohon sakura sendiri,ia selalu menyapaku dan berbicara banyak hal,ia teman sekaligus cinta pertamaku. sebelum ibu. Shimai selalu sibuk dari dulu-hingga sekarang. Kuambil sepucuk kertas dan pena,kutulis kenanganku bersama sasuke"..sasuke,teman baikku dan pacarku, Menghiburku ketika aku sedih,bahkan mendengarkan seluruh isi hatiku saat aku frustasi dengan setia,sasuke,kematianmu membuatku kehilangan kebebasan untuk bercerita saat aku frustasi,senang ataupun sedih,sasuke,aku benar benar ingin memutar waktu dan bertemu denganmu sekali lagi di hutan dimana kau dan aku duduk diatas pohon sakura menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama,..." Kututup surat itu dengan kertas lain menjadi amplop lalu aku pergi menuju pohon sakura lewat jendelaku memang tinggi tapi demi sasuke,shimai terheran-heran memandangiku lewat kebun. aku hanya tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya. Dengan kode itu shimai langsung tahu aku akan pergi ke pohon sakura,tempat memoriku bersama sasuke berada,memori indah itulah hadiah terindah yang ia berikan. Setidaknya surat ini dapat membalas hadiahnya yang begitu indah dalam sabar rasanya menemui pohon tempat sasuke biasa hinggap dan menyapaku dengan manis. Akhirnya aku sampai didepan pohon sasuke. Aku naik keatasnya dan menyelipkan kertas itu. Tuhan! Aku nyaris jatuh ketika mendapati sesosok kekasihku-sasuke diatas pohon sakura. "S..sasuke?"Mataku masih tak bisa percaya. "Sakura?"Katanya "sasuke?! Kenapa kau masih hidup?!" Teriakku tak percaya "kurasa tuhan memberikaan kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu denganmu sekali lagi sakura"katanya dengan senyum yang sama seperti empat tahun lalu tapi,lebih dewasa sekarang. "Sasuke...apakah benar ini kau?"Tanyaku dalam hati. Wajahnya,matanya,dan senyumnya begitu lekat dalam hati dan memoriku. Sasuke,pencarian akan dirimu selama ini berakhir,aku menangis,dan menangis di menyatukan bibir kami,Sasuke pasti tahu perasaanku sekarang karena kami memiliki satu perasaan yang sama selamanya...

-TBC

Copyright Rin katsumi

Please review and like if you mind~~maaf ffnya jelek dan gk nyambung . Rin buat ff ini baru,jadi...Rin gak berpengalaman


	5. Chapter 5

Author:rin katsumi

Genre: romance

Rated:T for teen

Warning:gaje,abal,thypo,OOC,OC dll

Naruto's still masashi kishimoto's

-Chapter VIII-meet him once more-

Sasuke membaca surat kenanganku padanya "maaf sasuke,singkat sekali ya?" "singkat tapi berkesan"ah,sasu kau selalu membuatku membisu dan membuat pipiku memerah seperti tomat kesukaanmu,tapi apakah kau menyukaiku."Tentu saja aku menyukaimu,dan mencintaimu sakura.."Kata sasuke,seakan tahu apa yang kupikirkan di pikiranku tentang dirinya. Apa yang sasuke katakan membuatku terpaku pada sosok yang amat sangat kurindukan. tuhan mendengarkan permohonanku di surat itu,bertemu dengan sasuke sekali lagi,"Sakura,terimakasih dimanapun aku berada aku selalu mencintaimu,selalu,dan jangan pernah kau ragukan itu walaupun aku tak ada disisimu,tapi aku akan selalu ada di hatimu"kata sasuke "sasuke,aku merindukanmu" aku menatapnya. saat aku lengah ia sudah tak ada. hanya suratku. "Sasuke kemana kau?"Aku takut kehilangan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya,tapi begitu ingat kata kata sasuke aku sudah bisa merelakannya pergi menemui tuhan "kami-sama*,terimakasih telah membuat permohonanku terkabul,..." Pohon sakura ini akan selalu menjadi kenanganku bersama sasuke. Kelopak sakura perlahan jatuh begitu pula dengan air mataku,memoriku bersama sasuke terulang dalam kepalaku,angin perlahan menggerakkan rambutku. aku turun dari atas pohon sakura,lalu mendongak keatas pohon lagi dan menatap dahan pohon sakura itu dengan sendu,namun sasuke tidak ada diatas sana bersamaku seperti beberapa tahun lalu...

-fin-

*kami-sama: tuhan

Copyright Rin katsumi.

Yosh! Selesailah ff sasusaku pertamaku~aku punya ide buat ff ini berdasarkan first love aku cuma cowoknya gak mati tapi suka ama temen aku aduh,rin jadi cuap cuap gak penting Gomene~~jadinya sad ending -_- terus sakura jadi sendiri gitu,tapi dia selalu setia ma sasu-kun,pacarku *ditonjok* eheheheh sekian dari Rin arigatou udah setia nungguin rin publish ff sampe selesai


	6. Chapter 6

Author: rin katsumi

Genre: romance (maybe?)

Rated: T for teen

Warning:gaje,abal,thypo,OC,OOC dll

Naruto still masashi kishimoto's

-chapter VI-past live-

Pagi ini aku baangun dengan biasa,shimai mengizinkanku meninggalkan istana selama beberapa hari karena hari ini hari peringatan kematian sasuke,jadi aku bangun lebih pagi. Tujuanku adalah hutan sakura,tentu saja. "Sakura,kamu sudah bersiap? Shimai sudah membuatkanmu bento!"Katanya "sudah shimai"kataku kegirangan. Tak terasa aku sudah sampai. Lalu melihat seorang wanita cantik kira kira berumur 38 tahun berdiri didekat pohon sakura kesukaanku "permisi,apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanyaku. Dia tak menjawab sepatah kata pun,hanya menyodorkan sebuah kalung-mungkin jimat? Bertuliskan haruno."Pakailah ini. Mungkin kamu bisa merubah masa lalumu." Katanya dan pergi. Wajahnya sedikit mirip ibu-tunggu! Bukan hanya sedikit mirip tapi wajahnya benar-benar mirip ibu! Kami-sama,apa yang hidup akan lakukan kepadaku sekarang? Tolong lindungilah aku dan shimai. Sesuai kata wanita itu,aku memakai jimat pemberiannya,hal pertama yang kurasakan adalah pusing,lemas,dan mual. Kami sama,tolong aku...kumohon...bruk! Tubuhku jatuh diatas tumpukan bunga sakura yang berguguran. Apakah aku akan menemui sasuke di tempat tuhan? Tapi,cepat sekali,samar samar telingaku menangkap suara sasuke dan karin. Bukankah merek sudah mati?apa lagi sekarang? "Sakura,apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sasuke. Perlahan aku membuka mataku agar memastikan sosok sasuke yang baru saja membangunkanku "sasuke?" Tanyaku kaget. "K-kau masih hidup?!" Teriakku. "Heh? Sakura? Aku masih disini,.."Katanya, "astaga!"Aku benar benar kaget,seingatku aku berada di tumpukan bunga sakura. "Sakura,ayo berangkat ada misi dari karin." Sasuke mengingatkanku. Uh,tunggu dulu,misi wilayah?sasuke terbunuh saat itu! Harus kubunuh karin terlebih dahulu,sambil jalan menuju ke tempat aku memikirkan rencana."Berpencar" perintah karin. "Baik"kata sasuke lalu pergi kearah dusun,karin pergi ke istana. Aku mengikutinya diam dia mengeluarkan kunai ,aku mengendap endap dari belakaang lalu kutubruk tubuh karin. Aku dan dia jatuh berguling guling kebawah tangga. "Sakura!apa yang kau lakukan!? Sialan kau!" Ia mengarahkan kunainya padaku. Aku menghindar lalu memutar kunai dari arahku kearahnya. Ia berguling kesamping lantai istanapun menggantikannya tertusuk kunai. Mengingat masa depanku yang bergantung pada saat ini,memutar waktu kembali agar kekasih hatiku,sasuke atau aku dan sisa keluargaku tak terbunuh. Aku yakin tuhan akan membantuku. Aku yakin ia tak akan membiarkanku kesepian sekali lagi,aku yakin.

-TBC-

Copyright rin katsumi

Aduh,gomene tadinya mau dibuat lima chap tapi,lanjut aja deh,,,oh iya di chapter satu,aku lupa temen aku namanya nayla A.K.A kisame lupa disebut,gomene kisame,,,semoga kamu baca fic aku dan baca pesan ini...dulu kita sering nyanyi" dan joget" sama-sama,duh,jadi kangen sama kamu kisame~~ maaf rin ngomong sendiri sekian. Arigatou ^^ ~


End file.
